I Don't Dance
by HuntressofHope
Summary: Rex/Ahsoka fluff. The first time, he was caught in the spur of the moment. The second time, he wanted to see her smile. The third time, he was following through on a promise. Three times Rex danced with Ahsoka, and each time he loved more than the last.
1. Spur of the Moment

**Hey guys. I know this isn't technically a Star Wars fic as promised, and Obi-Wan is only mentioned, but I couldn't help myself. I absolutely ADORE Rexsoka (Rex/Ahsoka) and basically every country love song I hear perfectly defines them. So here you have it, I Don't Dance.**

Disclaimer: I just own the idea, not the song or characters.

 _ **"I Don't Dance"**_

 _I'll never settle down,_

 _That's what I always thought_

 _Yeah, I was that kind of man,_

 _just ask anyone_

 _I don't dance, But here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It Ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_

 _Cause, I don't dance_

 _Love's never come my way,_

 _I've never been this far_

 _Cause you took these two left feet_

 _And waltzed away with my heart_

 _No, I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

 _Cause, I don't dance_

 _Ohhh_

 _I don't dance_

 _Ooh_

 _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

 _Cause, I don't dance_

 **On the** _ **Resolute**_

Rex stopped as the first strains of a slow dance song filtered through his bucket. He turned his head towards the noise, and was shocked to see it seemed to be coming from the room the general and commander had transformed into a sparring room. He would have thought that if any music would be coming from in there, it would be a fast beat, not a slow waltz.

Slowly, he inched towards the door, the soft music drawing him in. The door swished open when the sensor picked up his presence and he flinched, but the sole occupant of the room didn't notice him.

The commander's back was turned towards him, but she wasn't standing still. Ahsoka had her hands up like a partner was in front of her, and she was swaying back and forth to the beat. Mesmerized, he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and posture relaxed. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the girl in front of him. He always had hidden forbidden feelings for his commander, but now his heart felt like a herd of stampeding banthas. Watching her had always been one of his favorite pastimes, but now…

The music reached its climax, and Ahsoka started doing a small two-step with her invisible dancer. Rex took his helmet off silently and set it by the door. He slowly walked up to her, and stopped right as her "partner" spinned her.

"Rex!" She squeaked. She dropped her arms and stopped moving, but the music still played around them. _Kriff,_ he thought. This wasn't in the plan at all.

Actually, what was the plan?

He struggled to find something to say, before he lost the chance. Hit with a sudden inspiration, Rex smirked. Before he lost his nerve, he placed his left hand behind his back, and bowed while extending his right hand to her.

"May I cut in?" His voice seemed deeper than usual, but Ahsoka's slow smile was worth it.

"Of course," she replied quietly. She gracefully placed her hand in his, and he straightened up. His hand found it's way to her waistline, and her arm draped itself around his shoulders. It was a bit of a reach for her, but neither of them minded. All Rex knew was that it brought her closer to him.

They gingerly stepped around each other, twirling in small circles. Rex's heart was still pounding, and he was afraid she could feel it through the armor. He glanced down at her face, and she looked up at him through her thick lashes at the same time. They slowed to a stop, and stood there looking at each other. It barely registered in Rex's mind that the music had stopped. He wondered what he was supposed to do now, but Ahsoka solved that problem for him. She hesitantly stepped back and made to turn away, but Rex's gloved hand tightened around her smaller one. She turned back, looking unsure of herself.

In one swift move, Rex had pulled her back into his embrace and had planted a feather-light kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for the dance, Commander," he whispered into the valley between her montrals. Then he loosened his arms and turned away, only stopping to pick up his helmet.


	2. Your Smile

In the Jedi Temple

Rex loved the days he had shore leave. He loved catching up with the latest news circulating around the barracks, loved going to cantinas with his brothers, and loved pretending to be a normal man for a few hours instead of a genetically modified soldier. But above all, his absolute favorite parts of shore leave was going to the Jedi Temple and seeing his little commander in her element, surrounded by friends.

At the moment, however, he couldn't find her anywhere. He had eaten lunch with his brothers in the cafeteria at the Temple, and then had gone to look for her. She wasn't in a training room, wasn't in the Council room, wasn't with another master, or in the medical center. The only place left to look was her quarters.

As a rule, Rex tried to avoid her quarters. She had to spend most of her time sharing a cramped cabin with her master on the Resolute, and deserved her privacy between missions. But he hadn't seen her since they landed a week ago, and frankly, he was becoming worried.

Her quarters were right beside Skywalker's, as every Master and Padawan quarters were.

She had given him the combo to her door long ago, and he had unintentionally memorized it. However, he had absolutely no pretense of barging in, which was why he stood here now, hand raised hesitantly above the door-comm. He knew he looked desperately out of place, with his black fatigues and utility belt and combat boots. Finally, after much mental debate, his hand came down on the door controls.

He stood there waiting for what felt like ages, until he heard a small voice come through the door. He frowned, since when did Ahsoka use such a small, insecure voice?

He palmed open the now unlocked door, and stepped into the small apartment.

"Little'un? Where are you?"

"Rex?" She stepped around the corner, seeming surprised to see him. He was taken aback by her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and droopy and the chevrons on her lekku were much less vibrant than usual.

"Ahsoka? Did you get any sleep last night? Or the night before that?" Rex stepped into the small living area of her apartment. Ahsoka huffed and all but collapsed on the meditation couches in the corner of the room.

"No. Not a bit." She scowled and glared at the floor, like it had personally offended her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rex asked carefully, taking off his heavy utility belt before kneeling beside her.

"The Council is sending me on my first solo mission. They just sprung it on me as soon as we got back. I mean, even Master didn't know about it. I don't even know all the details." She took a shaky breath and turned her stressed eyes towards him. "I'm scared, Rex. I won't have Skyguy to save me at the last minute, I won't have Master Kenobi helping me make decisions, I won't have any troops for backup or providing cover fire…" she suddenly broke off and buried her head in her hands with a strangled sob.

Rex was startled. He never understood just how much the little commander underestimated herself. He had to fix this.

Slowly he stood up, and walked over to the small sound system in the corner of the meditation room. After fiddling with it for a moment, he finally was able to get it to play a slow, calming beat.

Ahsoka looked up curiously as he strode back over to her and held out a hand to help her up.

"Rexter? What are you doing?"

"I'm comforting you." He smirked and pulled her against him.

"I don't need comforting," She muttered, but rested her head against his chest anyway. Rex carefully enclosed her in his armor-free arms, relishing in the soft feel of her bare back against his palms.

They gently swayed back and forth for a few minutes, before Ahsoka started trembling again.

"What is it Little'un?" Rex murmured quietly into her montrals. She shivered at his voice.

"I...I just re-realized," her voice broke and she stepped back a few inches to look at him. "You won't be there," She whispered, her eyes becoming frantic and worry blossoming all over her face.

Rex smiled softly and pulled her back to him. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and tucked her head into his neck. "I'm so scared Rex."

"You have absolutely no reason to be afraid Ahsoka." Rex knew this was probably a conversation she should be having with her master, but he would give it his best shot.

"You won't really be alone. You know that the Council and the 501st will be only a distress signal away, and you have that weird Force-bond thing with Skywalker. If it would make you feel any better, I will sleep with my helmet on so I could answer a call from you in the middle of the night."

She sighed and sagged against him. Rex started running his hand over her sensitive lekkus and started swaying and turning them again.

"I know I'm over-reacting, but...what if something happens and I lose communication with home?"

"Ahsoka, if anything ever even attempts to take you away from me, I will tear the galaxy apart looking for you, and so will your master and General Kenobi and Torrent company. We need our commander just as much as she needs us." He pulled back and smiled at her. "Besides, you owe me two dances now, and I intend to collect them once this war is over."

Ahsoka looked taken aback for a moment before she collected herself and smiled up at him sheepishly. "And I intend to give them to you freely." Then, with all her usual bouncy quirkiness, she leaned up on her toes and pecked his lips. Now blushing madly, she turned abruptly and left her rooms. Rex stood there stunned for a few moments, before a smile bigger than both Tatooine's suns split his face.

 **Here you are. Chapter two. So noticed I said something about a promise in the summary? Well, there you go...**

 **Chapter three is almost done, but it's longer than one or two. Have patience, young padawans.**


	3. A Promise Kept

**After the war**

The war had ended years ago, and Rex couldn't be more miserable. Order 66 had completely torn his life to shreds and left him swimming in confusion. Everything he had believed in, everything he had trusted in, had left him, starting with _her._ However, he could understand her motives. The Jedi council had chased her like a criminal and after that whole ordeal, she had wanted nothing to do with them. In his dreams, he could still see her form disappearing into the sunset, tears pouring down her otherwise expressionless face. She had walked past him with barely a glance, and never turned around. _She never turned around._

Then the war ended, and Anakin Skywalker was murdered by Darth Vader. General Kenobi disappeared off the face of galaxy, along with Senator Amidala and the most loyal of the 501st. Cody had turned into a mindless slave to the new Empire, ruthlessly hunting down Jedi with Vader.

Rex had been transferred to a squad whose sole purpose was to travel between planets and ensure that the law of the Empire was being enforced and squashing and rebels that threatened to revolt.

He detested this job. As the years passed, more and more of these rebels were younglings that had escaped Operation Knightfall, and wanted to avenge their master and fellow youngling's deaths. Rex almost always over-shot if it came to a shootout, and never laid a hand on any of them. Now, Rex's squad was headed towards Tatooine, and planned to stay there for a few days.

The planet was nothing special. Rex expected to be thoroughly bored here. They landed in Mos Eisley, and Rex broke off from the group as soon as the reached the Imperial Stormtrooper base. _Stormtrooper,_ that word disgusted him. Rex was CT-7567, a _Clone,_ thank-you-very-much.

"Stupid Empire," Rex muttered as he stripped the perfect white armor off and slipped into the civvy clothes he had been secretly packing around for years. "Thinking they can just recycle and rename us and everything will be alright. Well, everything's _not alright."_

Rex had an ulterior motive for staying with the Empire this long. If it would be easier, he would have jumped ship ages ago. But as it is, he had a mission and needed the cover to help him fulfill it. However, in Mos Eisley, the locals hated stormtroopers and Rex needed to blend in.

Sneaking out was easy. As soon as he was under the cover of the dusty night, Rex pulled the hood of his black cloak up. He always checked the alleys first. Then the hotels other homes where a fugitive might stay the night. He combed the cantinas last.

Rex went out every night for weeks. He also searched during the day, but much more discreetly. If word should get back to Vader or the Emperor that he was doing this…

It was now a week until they were scheduled to leave, and Rex had no luck. Tonight he was going to check one last cantina before giving up. _No, not give up. Just recollect myself and try again elsewhere._

The cantina was obnoxiously loud and messy, and smelt worse than the underworld of Coruscant. It was the perfect place for a fugitive from the Empire to hide. Rex slipped through the shadows to a secluded table in the back, pulling the cowl of his cloak low over his face. His blue eyes frantically jumped from face to face, searching out a certain spunky Troguta in the ocean of species.

He finally concluded that she wasn't here after an hour of searching. _The night is still young,_ he comforted himself. It was still possible.

He waited and waited, never leaving his spot in the shadows but always watching, waiting. His gaze jumped to the door each time he heard them open, but he was disappointed each time. But finally, a vaguely familiar figure stepped into the dim lighting, and his breath caught as he recognized the long, flowing cloak that the Jedi were known to use. He watched the brown-cloaked figure gracefully dodge the crowd and settle at the bar, raising a gloved hand to get the bartender's attention. They murmured lowly for a moment, before the bartender nodded and moved off to get a drink. Rex watched as the figure glanced around nervously, as if it was disturbed by something. He shifted in his seat, about to get up and make himself known to the figure, but someone beat him to it.

It was a pale male Twi'lek. He was slinking slowly through the crowd, reaching for his gun as he did so. The cloaked figure was unaware of the danger impending behind them. Rex stood up hurriedly, reaching for his deecee as he started shoving through the crowd blocking him. The Twi'lek raised his gun, aimed…

 _Bang!_

And yelled in pain as Rex shot his hand. He kicked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him in a headlock, bringing his mouth close to his lekku.

"Don't _ever_ attempt to harm someone behind their back. Can you be anymore of a coward?" He hissed, and jerked his arms back quickly, snapping his neck.

He heard the silence behind him and looked up…

...Only to meet crystalline eyes shining with tears. Ahsoka still was half way across the cantina from him, but Rex held her gaze. Slowly he stood up and started walking to where she was still sitting. She watched his face the entire time, staying still until he was barely a foot from her.

"Rexter…" she whispered softly, almost unable to hear herself even. He gave a small half smile and grabbed her hand reassuringly before looking past her to the scowling bartenders.

"Sorry for the mess," His deep accented voice was like music to Ahsoka, and she closed her eyes, reveling in it as he talked to the other man. She tightened her grip on his hand and leaned into his embrace, unable to stop herself. She had been craving this closeness for years and years on end, and now it was so close…

Rex barely understood what he was saying to the bartender, something about the Empire taking care of the charges and putting their tab on them...instead, his senses were overwhelmed by the young woman leaning into him. Oh, how he had missed her, and now he had her back in his arms.

Finally he finished whatever arrangements he had been making and put his arm around the girl's petite figure, leading her out into the cool night. He kept a tight hold on her when she started trembling, and she grabbed onto the arm around her as if it was the only thing keeping her upright.

He finally found a hotel willing to room them this late at night, and again charged the Empire to pay for it. It seemed there were _some_ perks to staying with them this long.

He quickly maneuvered around the more shady figures loitering in the lobby, gently clutching his trembling Togruta to his side. They stopped in front of the door Rex had rented, and he glanced around before unlocking it and ushering Ahsoka inside.

She dazedly listened, but turned back around and threw her arms around him as soon as he had shut and locked the door behind them.

"Rex," she gasped, her voice muffled against his cloak. "Rex I...you...the Order...Stormtrooper…" She clutched him tighter as sobs started wracking her body.

Rex wrapped his muscled arms around her, encasing her in his embrace. It seemed to calm her, but only marginally. He gently pulled the hood from her montrals and gently kissed her forehead. "Hush, Little'un. I'm here. I found you. You're safe. I found you…" He repeated the mantra, more to comfort himself than anything, but it helped her as well.

Once she was sure he wouldn't let go of her, Ahsoka pulled her arms from around his torso, and looked up into his hooded face. Her hands came up to cup his sharp cheekbones, a sure sign he hadn't been taking care of himself.

"You found me, Rexter," She whispered, almost in awe. "You did find me, and I swear I will never leave again."

He smiled, that crooked, half-smirk Ahsoka loved, and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "Good, because I won't let you leave. I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything take you from me, and I intend to hold on to that promise for the rest of my sorry life. Besides," his smirk widened. "I do believe you owe me two dances now."

So there they danced to the beat of their own hearts, in a dilapidated hotel room in the middle of Mos Eisley, unknowing of what lied in the future, but they were ready for whatever might be thrown at them.

 **And there you go. Last chapter. I'm not too pleased with the ending...or the whole story in general...but whatever. Review if you feel like it, I could care less.**


End file.
